The Lost Boys
by animefreak32046
Summary: Episode 1: Hikaru Umi and Fuu wind up going back to Cephiro to look for a couple of boys who vanished from this world. What new adventures await them, and what are the changes now that the Piller system is gone? Find out. Currently typing chapter 5.
1. The Letter

Ok, first of all a few words from the author:

I know that the manga takes place in A.D. 1993, however the anime, which is what I am basing this series on, differs in many ways, so please go along with it. The time frame in which this takes place is around April 2007 A.D.

Ok, now for the legal stuff. I do not own "Magic Knight Rayearth" CLAMP does. I cannot tell you right now the characters that I do own, because it would ruin some of my plot line, so all you fans if you recognize the character, than I probably don't own it, however if you do not recognize him/her then I probably do own that person. With that being said, let's begin!

It was a wonderful day in Tokyo, Japan. The birds were singing, the cherry blossoms were blooming, and the temperature was just right for outside fun. Hikaru was meditating in the training hall with her eldest brother when they were interrupted by the commotion of her other two elder brothers.

"What if it's a bomb?" The eldest of the two asked.

"It's too small to be a bomb." The other brother said.

"You never know." The first brother said. At this point Hikaru and her eldest brother had gotten up to investigate.

"What's going on here?" The eldest brother asked the other two.

"No return address." The middle brother said as he held up a letter sized sealed envelope and pointed to the place where one was supposed to be.

"Let me see that." The eldest said, as he took the envelope from he middle brother and examined it. "This letter is addressed to Hikaru, not you, so why are you two so concerned about it?" He then handed the envelope to its rightful recipient.

"Because I don't want anybody to harm our little sister." The middle brother said.

"But still, I don't think that anybody can fit a bomb into an envelope as small as that." The youngest brother said.

"Yeah, however there could be something bad in it, like that powdery stuff, what's it called?" The middle brother said.

"Do you mean Anthrax?" The eldest inquired.

"Yeah, that's it, so don't -" The middle said, as he turned to Hikaru, but it was too late, she had already opened the envelope and was holding a piece of paper up to her face. After a minuet or two, she let the paper down.

"So, what was it?" The middle brother asked his sister.

"A letter." She replied, "Somebody wants me to meet them at Tokyo Tower next Tuesday."

"Who?" Asked the youngest brother.

"I don't know, they didn't sign it." She said.

"And you couldn't tell by their hand writing?" The middle one inquired.

"Nope." Hiharu answered, as she turned the letter around for him to see, "It's typed." The middle brother grabbed the letter from Hikaru and read it. "Hey, wait a second!" he exclaimed, "Whoever it is wants you to meet them ten minuets before school starts. There's NO way you can get from Tokyo Tower to school in ten minuets!"

"Then I guess that is a choice that Hikaru has to make." The eldest brother said as he took the letter and gave it back to Hikaru. He then proceeded to scold his younger brother about respecting other people's privacy and not reading their mail. Hikaru went out to the backyard to think about what she was going to do, when her dog, Hikari walked up to her wagging his tail.

"Hi Hikari" Hikaru said, as she squatted down to pet him. She told him about the letter and read it to him. "So, do you think I should go?" She asked, and the dog barked excitedly. She took that as as a "Yes!" so she jumped up and said, "Ok then it's settled I'm going."


	2. Back To Cephiro Part III

The rest of the week went by uneventfully, and before long it was Tuesday. Hikaru got dressed in her usual red school uniform and headed towards the door, to find her eldest brother waiting for her.

"You have a choice to make today." he said, and when Hikaru opened her mouth to say something, he raised his hand and held up his index finger, and she stopped, "Now I'm not going to force you to do anything, however let me say this: For every choice that is made, there is a consequence. Weather it's good or bad depends on the choice that has been made. Go now and make your choice, but remember, you have to also accept the consequences that comes with that choice." Hikaru threw her arms around her brother.

"Thank you." She said, "Thank you for the advice. I'll heed every word." And with that, she left for Tokyo tower.

When Hikaru got to Tokyo Tower, she looked around for anybody that she either knew or thought looked suspicions. She recognized a blue haired girl, who was wearing a blue school uniform, staring out the window.

"Umi!" She shouted as she ran up to her friend. Umi turned around in just enough time to not be blindsided as Hikaru threw her arms around Umi.

"You're as energetic as always." Umi said, prying herself off of Hikaru, "It's not like we haven't seen each other in years. What are you doing here, anyways?"

"You mean you didn't write the letter?" Hiharu asked, as she went into chibi mode and put her index finger up to her mouth.

"No." Umi replied, as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter identical to the one that Hikaru received, "I thought you did. I mean, it's all typed, with no signature. I figured you were up to something, so I came to find out what it was." Hikaru shook her head, and pulled out her own copy of the letter. The two were conversing over the mystery when they herd a giggle.

"You girls are too predictable." Came a very familiar female voice. Hikaru and Umi turned to the direction of the voice and saw a girl with blond hair, green eyes with glasses, wearing a green school uniform standing next to them.

"Fuu!" The two girls exclaimed in excitement. "So you're the one who wrote the letter." Umi said.

"Yup." Fuu said, "I knew that you would suspect Hikaru, and that Hikaru would be too curious to pass it up." She then turned to Hikaru and said, " You know it was curiosity that killed the cat."

"So." Hikaru said (With her cat ears poking out), "I'm not a cat, so it doesn't matter."

"What does matter," Umi said, "is why you had us come here TEN MINUITS before school starts."

"Well, do you know what today is?" Fuu asked.

"Tuesday!" Hikaru shouted (With her cat ears still poking out). Fuu let out a chuckle and shook her head.

"Today marks four years since we were first summoned to Cephiro."

"Yeah, so what." Umi said, "We could have came here after school, now we're going to be late."

"We're not going to school today." Fuu told her friends. "At least I'm not."

"WHAT!?" the other two shouted, "Why not?" Hikaru asked.

"Because, I took a trip to America this past summer, to better understand their culture." Fuu replied.

"What does America have to do with you wanting us three to skip school today?" Umi demanded.

"All the high schools have this 'tradition' where one day out of the year, all of the seniors of that school skips." Fuu said, "They call it 'Senior Skip Day'. And since we're all seniors, I found it appropriate that today we three have our 'Senior Skip Day'."

"And you want to spend the whole day in Cephiro!" Hikaru said excitedly.

"That would be nice." Fuu said, as she turned to the window, "We've been away for too long."

"But still, even if we do go back. When we returned, it would be at the exact time that we left." Umi protested.

"So you don't want to go back?" Hikaru asked.

"No. I mean yes. I mean…" Umi replied. "I mean we could have done this AFTER school."

"But that would have defeated the whole purpose of Senior Skip Day." Fuu said, turning back to Umi.

"Come on Umi." Hikaru said, as she gave Umi the good old puppy dog look, "It'll be fun." Umi sighed.

"I guess." She said resentfully, "Somebody has to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Speaking of trouble." Fuu said, as she pointed to a group of girls, all wearing the same red school uniform as Hikaru was, "I think it's time to go." So the three girls ran in the opposite direction as the group of school girls. They ran until they thought they were safe, but they were wrong, because the moment they stopped they saw a group of school girls wearing a green uniform. When they turned around , they found that they were surrounded, because they were right in the face of a group of, you guessed it, school girls wearing a blue uniform. They did the only thing they could do, they ducked into the bar, which was only a few footsteps away.

"I think somebody knew that we were skipping school today." Fuu said, as the three tried to catch their breath.

"Yeah let me guess, they're all in Social Studies." Umi said.

"Can we go to Cephiro now?" Hikaru asked, "I mean it has been-"

"Four years," Hiharu was interrupted by the local news that was being shown on a TV hanging on the wall in the corner, "has passed since the mysterious disappearance of the two American brothers, Steven and Walter Oxfurth. Search parties have proven unsuccessful. The only clue, this weird sign that has been burnt into the ground where the two were sighted last." The TV showed a pictured of the yard, in which they lived, that had what looked like the Jewish star of David inside a hollow circle. The three girls recognized the symbol as the summoning circle used in Cephiro.

"You don't think that they were summoned with us, do you?" Hikaru asked.

"No way." Umi said, " There was only two of them. Besides if they were, then why didn't we see them the last two times that we went?"

"Because we were too busy with Cephiro's Pillar problem to worry about anything, or anybody else." Fuu answered.

"So what, you all know that back then the only person that could have summoned people to Cephiro was the Pillar, Princess Emeraude." Umi pointed out.

"Maybe she did summon them as backup in case we failed." Hikaru said.

"If that was true, then they would have been transported back to this world when Emeraude died." Fuu said.

"Look, I can't just sit here, when there could be innocent people out there that need my help." Hikaru said.

"Ok, let's say they were in Cephiro, how to you plan to bring them back to this world." Umi asked Hikaru.

"I don't care how you girls do it." came a voice. The three girls looked up to find the bartender looking dead at then, "Just as long as you do it out of my bar. NO MINERS ALLOWED!" And with that they were kicked out.

"I want to go back." Hikaru said, as she went up to the window. "I want to go back to Cephiro. I want to find those lost boys, and lead them home. I don't know how I'll do it, but I will."

"You're right, Hikaru." Umi said, as she walked up to the window next to Hikaru, "If they are stuck in Cephiro, then they need a way out."

"Right." Fuu said, joining her friends, "So let's start our Senior Skip Day." And with that, a blinding light hit the tower, and engulfed the three girls. A few seconds later they were gone.


	3. All Wet

Hikaru Umi and Fuu found themselves in mid air falling fast.

"Just once I wish that we were transported to Cephiro already on the ground!" Umi shouted

"Look on the bright side." Hikaru said, "At least it's the beautiful Cephiro, and not the crumbling one." The three of them looked around and saw that Cephiro had reverted back to the beauty that they saw when they first got summoned by Princess Emeraude.

"You're right Hikaru." Fuu said, "Look there's the floating mountain. where I first met Windem."

"And there's the volcano where I first met Rayearth." Hikaru said.

"And that's the ocean where I first met Celece..." Umi said. "And it's getting closer!" The three girls went into chibi mode and screamed as they realized that they were falling directly towards the ocean, with nobody in sight. They clustered together and closed their eyes as they got about fifty feet from impact... Forty feet... Thirty feet... twenty... ten... Boing boing boing, SPLASH! The three felt some sort of slimy substance under them, so they opened their eyes.

"We're not wet." Hikaru said, as she looked around and found that they had landed on Clef's fling fish, hovering inches above the ocean's surface moving towards the land. Hikaru let out a joyful scream, "I knew that you wouldn't let us fall into the water." and she gave the fish a hug.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you caught us..." Umi said, "... but did it really have to be at the last possible second?" Umi then realized that Fuu was scanning the ocean, "What's wrong Fuu, did your glasses fall in?"

"No." Fuu said, as she turned to Umi, who saw that Fuu's glasses were still on, "But something doesn't add up."

"What do you mean by that?" Umi asked.

"If we all landed on the fish, then what was that loud splash that we heard?" Hikaru and Umi gave blank faces, and the three pondered over Fuu's question, but it didn't take long for the answer to reveal itself, for just a few seconds later a giant bird like creature swooped in front of the fish, which suddenly stopped, knocking the girls off balance. Mounted on top of the bird was Master Mage Clef, whose robes were waterlogged, and had water dripping from his face. He looked at the fish with a scornful expression.

"So, you think it's funny to just toss me into the water while I was taking a nap." He said. The fish shook from side to side, trying to give a gesture that the deed wasn't done intentionally, but Clef wasn't listening. "Maybe this will teach you some manners." He said, as he raised his rod and shouted "Creature Return!" The fish turned into a white ball and flew into the glass ball on the top of Clef's rod, as the three girls fell into the water. Clef, who was surprised by the splash that was created, stared at the ripples, and saw the girls' heads pop out of the water.

"Awww." Hikaru said, "Now we are all wet."

"Girls?" Clef asked with a perplexed face. The girls looked up and saw Clef atop his mount.

"Clef!" Hikaru shouted with glee, and a wave.

"What are you three doing here in the middle of the ocean?" Clef asked.

"Well, we were on the fling fish until you recalled it." Umi informed the Master Mage.

"Oh." Clef said, realizing what he had done, "Sorry about that." Clef lowered his creature to allow the three girls to climb aboard. "You really should have said something, that way I would have known."

"It's kind of hard to do that when you're being tossed like a salad." Umi said, as she got right up to his face. Her mood changed though, when she noticed that he was now smiling,

"It's good to see you three again." He said, "It really is." Umi blushed so red that you couldn't tell her face from Hikaru's hair.

"I-i-it's good to s-s-s-see you t-too, Clef." Umi stuttered, and she turned around and sat down, breathing heavily.

"Onward, to the castle." Clef told his creature, and they started moving again.

"What's wrong with Umi all of a sudden?" Hikaru whispered to Fuu.

"I don't know." Fuu whispered back.

"So, what's been going on in your world?" Clef asked. "It's been ages since we last met. I bet you three have many stories to tell."

"Do we ever." Hikaru said. "So much has happened since we last met." Clef let out a little chuckle.

"I bet." He said. "Not much has happened here. Cephiro has pretty much restored itself to the shape it was in before the war. With a few modifications of coarse."

"War bah." Fuu scoffed, "That's the one thing I'm sick and tired of hearing." The other three looked at Fuu with curiosity.

"Why do you say that Fuu?" Clef asked.

"Because, our world is on the brink of a third world war." Fuu replied. "It started far in the East and blew Westward. I watch the news everyday half expecting the reporter to officially declare it." Clef let out a heavy sigh,

"I'm sorry to hear that." Clef said.

"Cheer up Fuu." Hikaru said. "Look, the castle is right up ahead. How do you think Ferio would feel if we got there and you were all mad? He'd probably think that you didn't like him or something."

"Ferio!?" Fuu said under her breath. The thought of Ferio seemed to make Fuu forget about the troubles of her own world. As she thought about him slowly a smile creped onto Fuu's face. She turned to her friend and said, "Thanks Hikaru, I needed that." The rest of the trip went uneventfully. When they arrived at the castle Clef recalled his creature and the four of them walked towards the entrance.

"Remember, you three arrived unexpectedly." Clef said as they got to the door, "So don't be expecting a welcoming party." But as soon as Clef opened the door someone shouted "They're here!" and when the girls entered, the castle erupted in celebratory noise. Everybody was there to greet the heroes of Cephiro.

"Howdy y'all!" Caldina exclaimed as she came up to the girls, and then she noticed the state in which they were in and said, "Now why's all of you wet, did y'all go swimming'?"

"Not exactly." Hikaru said.

"That would be Clef's doing." Fuu said, and she explained what happened. Caldina turned to Clef.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself Clef!" Caldina scolded the Master Mage, "Goin' around and tossin' the three poor innocent young girls into the ocean like that. Wha'd they ever done to you to deserve that?"

"How did you all know we were here, Caldina?" Hikaru asked.

"Aw, that's easy." Caldina replied, "Mokona told us." At that time, some creature that looks like a hard boiled egg with bunny ears jumped right into Hikaru's bosom.

"Mokona!" Hikaru shouted gleefully as she caressed the furry creature.

"I don't want to sound ungrateful." Fuu said, "But I do prefer to be dry."

"Well then," Ferio said as he walked up to her, "I'll show you to your room, so you can get changed into something else." And with that, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu retired to their room, led by Ferio.


	4. Generals Admirals And Sirs Oh My!

The world can be such a big place, especially if you happen to be a mouse. Just a stroll down an average hallway is like running a 5k marathon. The ceiling seems as far as a football field, American that is, is long. And what is this? A door to the left, with a sign that reads, "Do NOT Disturb". Ah, who's going to notice a little mouse? The cramped feeling of clowns in a Volkswagen embraces our mouse as he inches his way through the little crack between the door and the floor. On the other side is a room that resembles a "Single" Motel 6 Hotel room. In the middle of the room was a white man with Auburn hair in a fro style, clad in a silk Royal Blue Asian style tuxedo that had Gold dragons printed all over it. The man sat crossed legged on the floor, staring at a blank wall, with his elbows touching his knees and his hands joined in a unique way. His thumbs were touching each other and were on the bottom of his jaw as if they were holding his mouth shut. His index fingers ran up the bridge of his nose, touching at the tip. His following two fingers were interlocked with each other, with his pinkies sticking straight up, also touching at the tips. The concentration of this man threw an eerie aura in the room, enough to put curiosity into the mouse. The mouse advanced towards the man, but went stiff with fear as the man suddenly chuckled.

"They're here" He said, moving nothing besides his mouth, "Ready the Briefing Room." A few seconds passed and once again without moving he said, "That was an order, not a request." After another brief moment of silence the man then said, "Why the hell are you still standing there?" As the man finished the last sentence he turned his head and looked directly at the mouse. "Well, what are you waiting for?" the man asked, "You have your orders, dismissed." The mouse turned away and moved to the door, but was once again stopped as he heard, "Oh by the way." The man arose, and stood about 5'7'', and faced the door, "If you intrude on my private time again. I will personally make sure you regret it." The man then walked to the door and stopped. He looked down and saw the mouse staring up at him. The man then crossed his arms and said, "You managed to get in here by yourself. I can't see why you wouldn't be able to get out by yourself." The mouse stood there for a few seconds, as if he was cursing the man, and then exited the room the same way he entered. The man then opened the door, made a right turn and walked down the hallway, which ended at a T-intersection. At the end of the hallway stood two men, both were clad in a black and white Asian style tuxedo, made out of cloth instead of silk. one facing the hallway, and the other facing the wall, who were arguing. The man facing the wall was pretty well built muscularly, and stood about 5'11''. He had jet black hair, cut in a "High and Tight" style. The man facing the hallway stood about 5'2'' and had brown hair that came down so far in the front that it covered his right eye. When the man facing the hallway noticed the man in the silk tuxedo, he snapped to the position of attention.

"Good day General Walter." The man at attention said. The other man turned around and snapped to attention when he noticed the General.

"As you were." The General replied, and both men went at ease. "What seems to be the dispute that you two were having?

"Mr. Sentra was attempting to intrude on your private time, but I ensured his failure, sir." The man who was facing the wall said.

"Are you sure about that, Colonel?" Walter ask.

"Positive." The Colonel replied. "Why else would he be standing at the entrance of the Senior Officers' Quarters section?"

"Colonel Lancer, you have been working with me for over three years now, correct?" Walter asked.

"Yes sir." Lancer replied.

"Then why the hell do I have to explain everything to you as if it's your first day on the job?" Walter scolded Lancer. "Mr. Sentra is here as a decoy, sent by his master, Sir Robert, so that a smaller force could sneak by undetected. And his master plan succeeded!"

"My humble apologies sir, I shall make sure it never happens again." Lancer said. Walter took out a little green notebook from one of his pockets and flipped to a page that was covered with marks. He then took a pencil out of his pocket and made another mark on the page.

"Sir, If I may ask, what are you doing?" Lancer inquired.

"I'm keeping a tally of how many times I hear that phrase from you. I reset the number annually. This year you are now up to fifty three. Congratulations, you have officially surpassed the once a week average." At this time a man, about 5'10'' with "dirty" blonde hair, mullet style, who was wearing glasses, clad in the same style suit as Walter came rushing from the left.

"Yo, Bra." The man said, "What's going on?" Walter turned towards the man

"Ah, Admiral Steven. It appears that there has been a summoning to the briefing room, where's Captain Prius?"

"Sir, Captain Prius reports as ordered!" came a slightly high pitched male voice from behind Steven, where a skinny looking man in clad in the same cloth tuxedo as Mr. Sentra and Colonel Lancer, with faded naval blue hair that went down to the bottom of his shoulder blades and was braided into a pony tail. Walter turned to the Captain and said,

"Looks like you could use a little bit more dye on that hair of yours Captain."

"Yes sir." The Captain replied, "I'll get right on that after we're through with the briefing."

"Wait a minute." Walter said, "You mean you actually do dye your hair that color?"

"Yes sir." Prius said.

"Why?" Walter asked

"Because the Admiral doesn't like my natural hair color." Captain Prius explained.

"And what pray tell" Walter asked, "would that color be?"

"Pink" The captain said. Walter turned to Steven and raised his left eye brow.

"Don't ask." Steven said.

"Don't tell." Walter replied.

"Not to intrude or anything." Mr. Sentra said, "But shouldn't we be getting to the briefing room?"

"Yes we should." Walter replied. And the five of them went down the right hallway until they came upon a door on the left. The door had a pad lock on the handle and a sign on the top of the door that read "Janitor's Closet". Walter pushed the numbers 2,4,1,5 and a little light on the lock turned green. Walter then opened the door to reveal a 20'x20' room with an oval table in the middle that had chairs surrounding it with the exception of the end that faced the farthest wall.

"It's about time you all showed up." Came a voice from the table, and standing next to a chair directly right to the chair at the near end of the table stood another man clad in a silk tuxedo, who stood about 5' and had dirty blond hair that was slicked back and had a 3'' rat's tail in the back.

"Ah, Sir Robert." Walter exclaimed, "How are things on your end?"

"Fine bro." Robert said, "Now can we please start?"

"Yes we can." Walter said, "As soon as everybody takes their seats." So everybody sat down, and the briefing began.


End file.
